Double sided mirror
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Bella is unhappy with the way she is, even though her girlfriend thinks she's perfect. But she doesn't feel worthy of Rosalie's love and kindness, will that change though when she gets better acquainted with how other people see her. That she is beautiful. (complete)


**Just a short one-shot about Rosalie and Bella that I thought of.**

**Double sided mirror**

A frown is placed on my face as I look around my home. What I mean is a three room run-down motel room. It's trashy could do with major repairs and there are stains everywhere, even the wallpaper and paint on the ceiling is peeling off. I push of my blanket and my bare feet land on the floor, my first move is to go the bathroom.

So I finish that quickly and I end up staring at my reflection, my brown eyes are staring back at me. My emotionless face is adorned with my longs matted brown hair. I look down at the sink where I keep my brush. The handles broken off so it looks like I'm going to have to get a new one. Just great.

I grab it and look at my face in the mirror as I brush. I wince every now and then as a strand of hair catches. My left eye is covered in a bruise, my bastard of a land lord was so kind as to give it to me. Apparently he doesn't like it when I'm late to pay my rent or don't have it. Even though it's definitely not always my fault, I just sometimes can't afford it \nd the bastard decides to get physical. Which he always wince since I'm weaker and smaller than him.

I blink.

My hair is brushed as good as I can get it. I drop the brush and do my teeth. Once that's done I search around the room for clean clothes. I manage to find a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey vest top that's ripped showing some of my skin. On my way out I grab my wallet and keys and a hoodie. I make sure to lock my door and I throw the hoodie on over my head and put the things in my pocket.

It's horrible this building, so many leaks, damages, the people aren't that nice either. Some even worse than my land lord ho is an ass. I jump the stairs two at a time and bolt out the door and start my half hour run to the coffee shop.

It's a hot day, the sun beats down on my back and my face is red by the time I reach the road where the coffee shop is.

I grin. She's standing there, light blue jeans black boots, fancy top and a jacket and sunglasses. With someone as beautiful as her it makes me wonder if I deserve to be with her at all. She stunningly beautiful and I'm completely unworthy of her. She sees me and waves me over.

I look both sides of the road then jog over to her. She pulls me into a tight hug which I return hesitantly, then she presses a kiss to my cheek. I smile and look up at her, those beautiful blue eyes of her are sparkling under the sun. "Hello gorgeous." She says to me with her hands still on my hips.

"Hi." She kisses me again then leads me in, she holds the door open for me and I sit down at a table and she sits across from me.

I nearly laugh at how ridiculous this situation is. I mean how could I possibly have gotten so such a point in my life that I have her as my girlfriend. Some who is worthy of being a super model. I was actually surprised she wasn't when I met her a few years ago.

You see, I didn't meet her through college or school or anything like that. I actually me her when he sister took me home to meet her family. Yes, I used ot date her sister, but hey don't judge me. They're both beautiful, it's just when I saw Rosalie my whole world changed. I knew from that moment on that I loved her. It was shocking really, I was never one to believe in love at first sight. And if I'm completely honest I don't think Rosalie was either.

"And what will you have dear?" I snap out of it and look at the obviously gay man trying to serve us.

"Uhh..." I scan a menu and look at Rosalie. She looks very concerned for me. I sigh and drop the menu.

"She'll have a cappuccino, no sugar." Rosalie orders for me. When he walks away to get our drinks Rosalie leaves her chair and comes to sit next to me.

"Bella are you okay? You seem a bit out of it this morning." I shrug and lean into her. She looks down at me, with worry. I never usually like PDA but I don't know, since right now I just want her to hug me, prove to me that she wants to be with me and that's not ashamed to be seen with me. It's alot to ask, I know that, but it's what I want to happen even if not for a few years I'd happily wait.

"Honey you're starting to worry me." Rosalie kisses my cheek and looks into my brown eyes deeply. "Did that bastard do anything to you?"

"What no!" She looks relieved.

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She nods and smiles at the boy when he hands us our drinks.

"Thank you." I mumble quietly before I start taking small sips. He sends a look at me, then to Rosalie. I grin at him which makes him smile then he wishes us a nice day.

He was a nice guy, do you think all guys are assholes, or are there really wore guys like him? People that don't judge you, and can accept you with who you are without questions as long as your happy.

"-ella?" I look at Rosalie she's threading her fingers through my hair. "Please tell me what you're thinking. I can't read your mind." I smile.

"Not here." She frowns.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to." She smiles at me and kisses my forehead softly.

"I love you Bella. And don't you ever doubt that." I scoff and she looks at me incredulously. "Don't you believe me?" I shake my head and press it against her shoulder. She sighs. "Well why not, because I do, and I really do think you're beautiful." I chuckle.

"Finish your coffee then how would you like to go shopping with me and Alice. I can get you new clothes." I smile and look up at her.

"Okay, but nothing too showy like last time." She laughs and finishes the rest of her coffee. "Let's go." She takes my hand and pulls me off the chair and into her arms. I put some money on the table but she snatches it up and pays for me. I raise an eyebrow.

She doesn't say anything and just walks with me to the mall. It's only a few minutes away so I don't mind. More time to spend with her, and I'm never going to complain about it. I love her after all.

"Can I buy you a dress this time. If you let me do it Alice won't be able to, and you know she'll make you try on everything she sees that she thinks will look good on you." I shudder, no way in hell is that happening.

"Yes you can, but if Alice comes towards me with a dress I'm running." Rosalie laughs.

"Okay deal." She pauses for a few seconds "What if I come to you with a dress?"

I grin. "I'll let you put it on me." I say before I can stop it, she smirks and kisses my cheek.

"Where did that come from?" I shrug. "Because I liked it." She puts her arm over my shoulder and smiles when she sees Alice. I grimace because she doesn't have any shopping bags with her. I'm not going to make it out of the alive am I?

Alice skips over to us and pulls us both into a hug. She kisses Rosalie's cheek then mine. "Good, I thought I was going to be stood up because you two decided to do something fun." I blush. Alice looks at Rosalie who starts t drag me forward to avoid Alice's eyes. "You two haven't done anything have you?" Alice chuckle to herself, and is about to make another comment but skips off when a jacket catches her attention.

"Don't listen to Alice, Bella. It's none of her business anyway, it's not your fault if you're not ready." I chuckle nervously.

"Hey Bella, come here."

"And it starts." I let go of Rosalie to go over to Alice slowly and see what she wants me to try on.

Three hours later I am dead on my feet, so we decide to take a lunch break and go sit down in a cafe. I sit next to a window and Rosalie slides beside me, Alice is in line, she went to get our lunches.

"You feeling better now." I turn my head and my nose touches her cheek.

"I'm fine. It wasn't anything major." She chuckles bitterly.

"You know you can tell me anything beautiful." She loops her arm around my waist.

"I know."

She kisses the side of my head and I hear a drawn out aww from next to us and a tray sliding onto the table. "You guys are so cute together. Such a shame that you an I never worked out." I can feel Rosalie's glare that she is sending her, and I'm not even looking at her.

Alice takes her seat and starts eating whatever it is that she ordered. "Bella?" I look at the tray and grimace. "Don't you want anything?" I shake my head and look out the window. I watch the people, the kids and their parents, the normal couples. I frown then and look at Rosalie. We're normal together aren't we? I should hope so, we've been together for nearly a year know. I know what your thinking, a year is a long time to be with someone and not sleep with them. But I really can't help it if I don't want to yet. Well it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I don't want to see me. All of me. She'd be disgusted, I'm sure of it.

"Come on you have to eat something."

"I don't want to." Alice scowls at me then and leans over the small table and takes her chin in my hands. I have no choice but to look in her eyes as she scans my face. "When was the last time you ate Bella?"

I shrug. "This morning."

"You're lying?" She stares for longer and I try and look away. "Stop being like this and just eat something, do it for Rosalie, can't you tell she's worried." I scowl at her. What does she know? Nothing that's what.

I push her back to her seat and continue looking out of the window, that is until I'm picked up and put in Rosalie's lap. I tell her to put me down. She laughs into me hair. "If you're going to at like a child then I'm going to treat you like one." I raise an eyebrow at Alice, she shrugs.

People are looking at us and it's making me uncomfortable. "Let me go Rosalie."

She smirks. "Please." She sighs.

"Not until you eat something." I look back at the table, my stomach lurches and grumbles. Well I am hungry. Alice is smirking behind her fork.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're not going to eat if I don't." She kiss behind my ear softly and I shiver.

I do as she wants and eat a few of the things that Alice bought for me. "Happy now?"

"Yes I am." I try and get out of her arms but she doesn't let up and I'm forced to stay in the same place. I frown, she really is treating my like a child. "I know what I said, but I want to hug you a little longer." Now who's being childish?

I lean back into her and she starts to talk to Alice, ignoring my discomfort.

After a few more minutes I'm happy when they've both finished their lunch and we get up. I stretch and Rosalie smirks at me. She takes my hand in hers and pulls me to her. "Thank you."

"For what."

"For trying. I love you Bella, and I have for a very long time. I have to admit I was jealous of Alice when she brought you home a few year ago and introduced you to us her girlfriend. It also made me so angry that such a beautiful person, could ever thinks anything other than that." She kisses the side of my head. "Let's go. We still have the rest of the afternoon to get you try on some dresses remember." I groan as she leads me away and back into the shopping centre. "Okay fine, just three, it's non negotiable as well." I groan and again and tighten my hand in hers. A genuine smile lights up my face as I look at Rosalie and her smile.

Maybe I am as beautiful a she says I am, and what her family tell me am. Maybe I do mean something to them, and so what if a few other meaningless people don't think so. I know I am, and that's all that matter to me.

I lean up and kiss Rosalie, she smiles against me when I tighten my arms around her waist.

"Uhh...guys, did you forget your in public? You might want to tone it down a notch."

**Reviews are welcome, thanks so much for reading.**

**Lia**


End file.
